monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Hargrave
is Dr. Emmanuel Klipse's butler. His Monsunos are Shadowhornet, Firewasp, Twinsting, Daktyl and Bronto. Information Hagrave displays absolute loyalty to his master, Dr. Klipse. He is also a fast mountain climbing thanks to his mechanical arms from his "back pack". He is also able to make tea for Dr. Klipse with mechanical arms. Personality He is cunning and ruthless in battle with his Monsuno, Shadowhornet. When Core-Tech first met him, he gave off a creepy personality Hagrave displays a high level of intelligence in strategy and technology, such as use his machine "back pack". Physical Appearance He has the appearance of a regular butler, but with the exception of a machine "back pack", located on his back. His "back-pack" contains a remote control pad that appears on front his chest and two mechanical arms; one arm looks like a small driller and the second arm is robotic hand with three fingers. His skin is sickly pale green and his hair silver and comb back. He wears a black suit with a purple tie and gray vest under his jacket. Show Monsuno: World Master Hargrave debuted in R.S.V.P., where he caused the bus that Team Core-Tech was riding in to crash. Hargrave then greeted the team and handed Chase Suno an invitation detailing a meeting with Dr. Klipse before leaving after the doctor spoke with Chase as a hologram. Later, Hargrave commended Chase on arriving at exactly the right time before explaining to Chase about Dr. Klipse's endeavors in Monsuno research. During the battle in Sanctuary City, Hargrave attempted to attack Team Core-Tech from behind with Shadowhornet, but was stopped by Beyal and Glowblade. In Shadow, Hargrave was in the abandoned mining facility with Dr. Klipse, and fought Chase, Dax, and Jinja. His Monsuno was turned by the Shadow Effect, fighting back against him. After the building collapsed, he was seen with Dr. Klipse, admiring what is possibly a transformation of Jon Ace. In Ice, he found Team Core-Tech's location by tracing a signal sent by the use of Jinja's emergency credit card. At the end of the episode, Hargrave was seen alongside Dr. Klipse watching the aftermath of Core-Tech and Darkspin's battle. In Wellspring, he accompanied Dr. Klipse to the Well of Pure Life, where Hargrave fought against Commander Trey. After the well was destroyed, Backslash shielded Dr. Klipse and Hargrave from the rubble, with Hargrave revealing that he had acquired a sample of Monsuno Essence. With this news, Hargrave was told by the doctor to start digging for more Essence. In Life, he was shown at the end alongside Dr. Klipse, observing the confined Monsuno known as Toxic Ace. In Assault, he was shown at the end alongside Dr. Klipse on a boat, commenting on Charlemagne's failures and how losing will only make her angrier. In Monster, he and Dr. Klipse followed Toxic Ace to Icemon in hopes of capturing Jeredy Suno. Hargrave and Dr. Klipse revealed themselves to Team Core-Tech when Toxic Ace was about to defeat Airswitch. Hargrave then unveiled his new Firewasp when a battle broke out between both groups, and he stood back with Dr. Klipse as Toxic Ace demolished all of the Core-Tech Monsunos. In the end, Hargrave and the doctor succeeded in getting away with a captive Jeredy Suno. In Endgame, he teamed up with Dr. Klipse against both Team Core-Tech and the Desert Wolves in the Eklipse HQ, but was defeated. Hargrave then left with the doctor to activate the building's flight capabilities. In Rising, he and Dr. Klipse were shot down by Digby Droog's satellite, and were forced to escape from the downed Eklipse HQ. Hargrave and the doctor then fought against Team Core-Tech and S.T.O.R.M., but Hargrave was defeated when the Fusion Core Reactor exploded. Hargrave then escaped from the scene of the battle with Dr. Klipse after Backslash 2.0 was defeated. Monsuno: Combat Chaos Battles Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Screen shot 2012-08-09 at 12.14.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.55.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 7.58.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.26.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-26 at 9.01.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 9.23.24 PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.31.25_PM.png Shadow68.png Shadow56.png Shadow54.png Shadow33.png Monsuno: Combat Chaos 5781405202.jpg Klipse and Hargrave with Dom Pyro and Six.png Others Char_hargrave.png File:Hargrave.png Category:Characters Category:Eklipse Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced by Kirk Thornton Category:Eklipse members